The Dating Game
by Azralias
Summary: We could all use something different after the finale, so this is my post The Telling fic. After finding out that Vaughn is married, Sydney is encouraged to go on a dating show by her mother. Will she find true love? Read and find out!
1. It's Perfect!

Hey guys.  In the aftermath of that season finale, I think that we could all use some humor.  So here's my fic which attempts to incorporate humor into the situation at hand.  After finding out that Vaughn is married, Sydney is encouraged to go on a dating show by her mother.  Will she find true love?  Read and find out.

THE DATING GAME

"Mom, really now."  Sydney exclaimed.

"It's perfect!"  Irina replied.

"A dating show?"  Sydney was flabbergasted.  "You signed me up for a dating show?"

"Honey, I know you're in pain right now, after realizing that you've, well, you've lost practically everything in your life…"

"Thanks for putting it nicely mom."  Sydney replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry babe, but, I mean, you were missing for 2 years, the love of your life is married, and your best friend was killed and replaced by a double who tried to kill your other best friend.  It's a lot to handle, and it's a lot of change."

Sydney was silent for a moment, and then smiled.  "Yeah, there has been a lot of change.  But some of it has been good."

"Like what?"

"Well, like the fact that you turned yourself in again and proved yourself.  And that the CIA has let you go, and you and dad have remarried."

"Yeah, that's good."  Irina smiled.

"And you're carrying a little one in here."  Sydney rubbed her mother's protruding stomach.

Irina smiled even more.  "I still can't believe that after all these years, I'm **still married to a wonderful man whom I love and who loves me, I'm with my amazing daughter again, and I'm carrying another child.  Who would have thought that Irina Derevko would have gotten her happy ending?"**

They both laughed at that.

"You deserve a happy ending."  Irina said to her daughter, a comforting tone to her voice.

Sydney smiled and hugged her.  "Thanks mom."

"Now come on!  We have to get you to the studio."  Irina stood up from the couch and pulled Sydney to her feet.

"Mom, I'm still not sure about this…"

"Honey, like I said, it's perfect."

"What?  I get to sit and act like a pathetic girl who can't get a date and I have to pick between 3 complete strangers and go on a date with one of them."

"At least if that doesn't work out, other guys will want to ask you out again."

Sydney smiled.  "I guess it's not **such a bad idea…"**

"See?  Perfect."  Irina laughed.

Irina and Jack drove with Sydney to the studio where the show would be filmed.

"Guys, I'm not too sure about this."

"You're not changing your mind now."  Irina insisted.

"Your mother's right Sydney.  You need to do this."

"I still can't believe that you went for this dad."

Jack and Irina shared a knowing look.  "You better get a move on sweetie.  They probably need you in makeup and wardrobe."

Sydney looked at her parents suspiciously.  "Okay then."  And she walked off to get ready.

***

I know it's short, but we'll get into it more in the next chapter!


	2. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

"Welcome to _The Dating Game_.  Let's have a big round of applause for your host… Marylou Wilson!"  The audience roared as the host came out.

"Hi everyone.  And thanks for tuning in to this week's episode of _The Dating Game.  I'm your host, Marylou Wilson.  Now, let's give a great round of applause for tonight's eligible bachelorette, Sydney Bristow!"  The crowd applauded and cheered._

Sydney appeared from backstage, looking gorgeous.  Her hair was in waves, her makeup fresh.  She was wearing fitted black pants and a red v-neck sweater.

"Hello Sydney."

"Hi Marylou."  Sydney replied nervously.

"Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm 30 years old, and I'm an LA native with an English degree from UCLA.  I work for the government, but I'm taking some much needed time off right now ."

"Well, you sound like quite the catch.  What made you decide to participate in _The Dating Game?"_

"Actually, my mother signed me up for the show.  You see, I was 'away' for 2 years, and when I returned to LA a couple of months ago, I found out that my boyfriend had gotten married while I was gone.  So I realized that I had to move on and here I am."  Sydney smiled, a sadness evident in her eyes.

"Wow.  That's quite the story."  Marylou exclaimed.  "Are you ready to start the show?"

"Yeah."  Sydney replied.

"Okay.  Have a seat!"  Sydney sat on the stool provided.  "Now let's bring out our eligible bachelors."

"Let's do it!"

The bachelors walked out and sat on the other side of a screen so that Sydney couldn't see them.  "Bachelor 1 is a 32 year old journalist from Texas who resides here in LA, Bachelor 2 is a 25 year old entrepreneur from Ireland, who travels a lot but is based in LA, and Bachelor 3 is a 37 year old former government official from France who resides here in LA.  Now Sydney, I don't know if you know how everything works on this show.  The bachelor's voices are distorted so that they aren't recognizable, in the off chance that you are acquainted with them.  You are provided with some questions to ask the bachelors, and you are free to add your own questions as you see fit.  Are you ready to start?"

"I'm ready Marylou."

"Alrighty then.  Go ahead."

"Okay.  Ummm, bachelor number 1.  Where would you take me on our first date?"

"I'm the traditional kinda guy, so I'd probably do the whole dinner and a movie thing.  Of course, you'd get to pick the restaurant and movie."

Sydney smiled.  "Bachelor number 2, same question."

"I'm the complete opposite of the imbecile next to me.  I'd take you to a museum, or maybe a beautiful garden where we could have a romantic picnic."

"Sounds great."  Sydney said, smiling.  "Same question for bachelor 3"

"I'd take you to a romantic French restaurant and afterwards we could walk along the boardwalk."

Sydney smiled again.  "All three sound great.  Okay.  Bachelor number 2.  If you were an animal, what animal would you be and why?"

"Oh, I'd definitely be a tiger.  I'm handsome to look at, and I go for whatever I want."

"Okay…"  Sydney forced a smile.  "Bachelor 1, same question."

"Hmmm, I'd probably be a dog, because I'm loyal and trustworthy."

"Boring!"  Said bachelor number 2.

"Thank you bachelor 2.  Bachelor 3?"

"I'd have to say that I'm most like a cat.  I'm independent and headstrong when need be, but I'm also very loving."

"Okay.  Next question.  Bachelor 3.  What's your favourite sport and why?"

"Definitely hockey.  I love hockey.  I just love the aspect of playing for a team and… I just love hockey."

Sydney laughed.  "Okay then.  Bachelor 1?"

"Ummm, baseball.  Like 3 said, I like the team aspect, and it's a lot of fun to play."

"Bachelor 2?"

"Hunting.  I love hunting.  The power of being in control of another's fate is quite exhilarating."

Sydney made a face.  "Okay..."  She continued tentatively.   "Last question.  Bachelor 1.  What kind of car do you drive and why?"

"I drive a blue ford focus.  It's reliable and it's not too bad to look at."

"Bachelor 2?"

"A red Ferrari.  Cause they're fast, great to look at, and it's quite the status symbol."

"Bachelor 3?"

"I drive a black SUV.  It's also reliable, but it's sporty and, well, it was given to me for my job."

Sydney laughed.  "Don't I know it.  Well.  That's it for my questions…"  She looked uncertainly at Marylou.

"Now's the part where we bring out the **parents to ask some questions.  Let's see how our bachelors fare with Jack and Irina Bristow!"**

***

That's all for chapter 2 – be sure to let me know what you think!


	3. Meet the Parents

Well.  That's it for my questions…"  Sydney looked uncertainly at Marylou.

"Now's the part where we bring out the **parents to ask some questions.  Let's see how our bachelors fare with Jack and Irina Bristow!"**

The crowd cheered as Jack and Irina walked out, Jack looking as stern as usual, and Irina smiling and waving.  Marylou shook their hands as they sat next to Sydney.  "Welcome Jack and Irina."

"Thank you Marylou."  Irina replied cheerfully.  "Thank you for having us."  She turned to a glaring Jack.  "Jack…"  Irina urged Jack to speak.

"Hi."

Sydney had to fight from laughing.  '_No man would be able to handle questions from dad.  This should be fun.' She thought to herself._

Irina glanced to Sydney and they both smiled,  having thought the same thing.

"Alrighty then.  Let's get started.  Irina, you go first."

"Okay.  Hi bachelors."

"Hi."  They all replied in order.

"Okay.  My first question is an easy one.  Have you ever been in love?  Bachelor 1, you first."

"Actually, yes I have.  Twice.  And both times it was with a best friend."

"Thank you.  Bachelor 2?"

"No.  But I have really liked women, the last of whom I cared for was killed."

"Oh.  Please accept my condolences.  Bachelor 3?"

"Yes I have.  With an amazing woman.  But unfortunately, I never got the chance to tell her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Okay.  Jack?  Your turn to ask a question."  Marylou said brightly.

"Have you ever been arrested?"  Jack asked bluntly.  Number 2?"

"Yeah, I have.  For my job.  The facilities were quite nice actually.  Very high security too."

Jack made a noise that could only be described as a grunt.  "3, you go now."

"No I haven't."

"Good.  1?"

"Nope."

"Good to hear."

"Okay.  Irina?  Back to you."  Marylou said.

"Okay.  Bachelors.  Do you have any hidden talents?  Bachelor 2, you can go first."

"Faking accents.  My British accent is excellent."

"That's a good one.  I could never perfect one of those.  Bachelor 1, how bout you?"

"I can juggle."

"I've always wanted to do that.  How about you number 3?"

"Actually, dancing."  The audience laughed.  "My mother made me take dance classes when I was a kid."

"That's sweet.  Gotta love a great dancer!"

"Jack?" Marylou informed Jack it was his turn.

"Who's the scariest person you've ever met?  Go 3?"

"That would have to be the parents of an old girlfriend of mine."

"2?"

"Nobody.  I'm not scared of anyone.  Now snakes, that's another story."

Jack snorted.  "1?"

"Definitely my boss.  He's not exactly what you would call friendly."

"My turn again?"  Irina asked cheerfully.  Marylou nodded.  "Okay.  Ummm, bachelor 3, what's your cooking specialty?"

"I'm great with some Kraft Dinner."

"The classic."  Irina laughed.  "Number 2?"

"Roast lamb with a nice glaze."

"Sounds delicious.  How about you number 1?"

"I cook a mean chicken."

"Mmmm.  I love chicken.  Jack, honey?  I think it's your turn."

Jack grunted.  "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"JACK!!"  Irina exclaimed.

"What?"  He asked innocently.

"Never mind him boys.  Jack, honey?"  She glared at him.  "Ask a different question."

"Fine."  Then he muttered under his breath "Spoilsport."

"I heard that!"  Irina turned to the laughing audience.  "You'll have to excuse my husband.  He doesn't seem to realize that some things aren't his business."

"Okay okay.  So, have you ever been married?  Bachelor 1."

"No I haven't."

"Bachelor 2?"

"Nope."

"Bachelor 3?"

"No.  Well, yeah, but it was annulled, so legally no but technically yes."

"Just a simple yes or no would have done bachelor 3.  Thank you very much."

"Sorry sir."

"Irina?  Your turn."

"Okay guys.  Here's my last question.  Have you ever hurt someone badly, physically and/or emotionally?  Number 2?"

"Many times, mostly physically."

"Hmmm.  Okay then.  Number 3?"

"Unfortunately I emotionally hurt someone I loved very much, though I did not mean to, and physically a few times."

"That's too bad.  Number 1?"

"Emotionally, but very unintentionally, and unfortunately physically as well."

"Hmmm.  Boys will be boys I guess.  Alright.  Jack dear.  It's time for your last question."

"Fine fine.  Quit your nagging.  Okay.  What are your intentions for my daughter?  1?"

"Ummm, I would just like to take care of her and grow to love her."

"Right.  2?"

"Enjoy the pleasure of her company, as I am sure she's great fun."

Jack grunted again.  "3?"

"To love her and support her in any way necessary."

"Okay!  Great answers from all 3 of our bachelors.  And some great questions from Sydney's parents.  Now.  It's almost time for Sydney to make her choice, but first, we will give each bachelor a chance to tell Sydney why she should choose him.


End file.
